1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to magnetic materials. Specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to magnetic films and nanostructures, methods for manufacturing magnetic films and nanostructures, and apparatuses using magnetic films and nanostructures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many modern electronic memory devices such as random access memories (RAM) and hard disk drives are used to store and retrieve data. In some cases, such memory devices may incorporate ferromagnetic materials which may be subjected to an externally applied magnetic field which may switch their magnetization between two stable orientations representing, for example, two logical values. Typically, when a magnetic field applied to a ferromagnetic material is switched from a first value to a second value, the magnetization of the ferromagnetic material may not immediately switch from the first value to the second value. For example, the magnetization of the ferromagnetic material may be subject to magnetic precession wherein the magnetization of the ferromagnetic material oscillates (or “rings”) until settling at a steady state value.
In some cases, magnetic precession of the magnetization of a ferromagnetic material may be affected by intrinsic properties of the material. The amount of time needed for the magnetization within a material to reach a steady state after the magnetic field applied to the material has been switched is described by the so-called Gilbert magnetic damping coefficient (α) for the material. If the magnetic damping coefficient is high, then the magnetization of the material may reach a steady state value more quickly after the applied magnetic field has switched than for materials with a lower magnetic damping coefficient, resulting in a sharper transition of the magnetization of the ferromagnetic material to the steady state value.
In some cases, a high magnetic damping coefficient for a ferromagnetic material may be desired, for example in magnetic data storage applications, where a sharp transition of the magnetization of the ferromagnetic material under switching conditions may be desired, for example, to achieve high data transfer rates and storage densities. Accordingly, what is needed is an improved material having a high magnetic damping coefficient, a method for making the material, and apparatuses incorporating the material.